Road vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, are often wrecked when unusual conditions are encountered, such as severe cross winds, tire blow outs, or when the vehicle is traversing irregular or rough road surfaces. Various solutions to these problems are set forth in the following prior art to which reference is made for further background of the invention: Hefren U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,885; Leggett U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,991; Worsham U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,704; Worsham U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,020; Bishop U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,963, and to the various references made of record therein.
In my previously issued Pat. No. 3,848,885, referred to above, it is pointed out that installation of some prior art stabilizer apparatus is often a difficult and time consuming task, and that the vehicle wheel must sometimes be removed so that additional parts may be added thereto for accommodation of the stabilizer assembly.
Moreover, when driving over wet or muddy roads during cold weather, moisture will accumulate on the stabilizer apparatus and subsequently freeze into ice, whereupon the stabilizer is effectively locked into fixed position and control of the steering system of the vehicle is subsequently lost. This dangerous situation is especially perilous when the formation of ice accumulates while the vehicle is traveling on a straight stretch of road prior to entering a curve, whereupon it belatedly is discovered that there is insufficient turning radius available in the steering mechanism for the vehicle to safely negotiate the curve. Accumulation of mud on the steering mechanism also interferes with the proper and safe operation of the prior art stabilizer assemblies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a stabilizer assembly for improving the steering mechanism of a vehicle which can be attached thereto in an uncomplicated, easy, and economical manner without disassembling any parts of the steering mechanism of the vehicle, and which is not subject to the above deleterious effects of the weather.